Now I know
by macandfries454
Summary: Caitlyn got pregnant and now she has to go back to Camp Rock and face her past.


**Authors Note: I kinda just got this idea I just decided to put it up and stuff like that I really don't think its that great but oh well I put it up anyway.**

I'm a young mom compared to how old my kid is my daughter Haley Rivers Gellar is 15 and I'm only 31 and so is her father but he doesn't know about Haley and won't know about her. Everyone thinks he's a virgin but he's not he has a daughter I have living proof and I know its his because he's the only guy I had sex with when I was 16 till I was 20. Now my daughter is going to Camp Rock, Mitchie doesn't even know about Haley we lost contact well I stopped talking to her after I learned I was pregnant. Well now I'm going to the final jam, I don't exactly want to go but I have to for my daughter. I arrive there, this place brought back so many memories I walked by the spot where Haley was conceived.

"Mom what are you doing?" asks Haley coming up next to me bringing me back to the real world.

"This is where you were conceived" I say to her, Haley raised her eyebrows at me.

"Mom who is my dad?" asks Haley, I sigh I had been avoiding this question for all of her life.

"His name is Nate Rivers he's famous for the band Connect 3 they're making a comeback right now" I explain to her, she nods "he doesn't know about you he claims he's still a virgin" I say to her. Haley looks down I knew this was hurting her, I pull her into a hug.

"I met him, he said I looked like someone he knew but he still hasn't told me who I guess it was you" she says to me, I hug her tighter and rub her back. "I have to go get ready for final jam" says Haley, I nod and let her go. I stood there remembering the memories of Nate and me.

"Going down memory lane?" asks Nate startling me, I look at him and nod.

"Yeah this is where my life began" I say to him, he nods "why do you keep lying about being a virgin when you aren't?" I ask him, I just wanted him to be able to admit that we had sex for Haley's sake.

"Because I'd lose all respect from everyone" replies Nate, I look at him straight in the eye.

"At least you don't have to live with proof" I say to him walking off on him I could tell it confused him. I go and take a seat at the Final Jam, I see Shane and Jason off to the side I didn't really feel like saying hi, I didn't see Mitchie anywhere. Final Jam started Nate had finally showed up a minute before the show started, Shane and Jason were mad at him. You could tell he was upset, Haley came up last she was playing piano at the beginning, then she started singing and then she had a mix come on with the recording of the piano then she got up and started singing. I could tell the song was about her not knowing her father when she finished she said "now I know," we all cheered, then the judges deliberated.

"The final Jam winner is Haley Gellar" says Brown, I cheered for her I was definitely the loudest.

"I'd just like to say one thing thank you mom you're my hero" she says, I started crying tears of joy, she hopped off stage and gave me a hug.

"Now go on up there and finish the show off" I say to her, I could feel Nate's eyes on me and Shane's and Jason's and a scream.

"Caitlyn Gellar" yells Mitchie who was bigger she was pregnant I give her a hug.

"Your first child?" I ask her, she nodded happily, then the last performance started, they all bowed, I gave Haley a hug once they had bowed. "I'm so proud of you, you have no idea" I say to her, then Mitchie and Shane walk up to us.

"Congratulations Haley" says Shane, Haley smiles and nods at him.

"Thank you" says Haley, then she turned to me "do you guys know my mom Caitlyn?" asks Haley she wasn't sure.

"You have a kid!" exclaims Mitchie, I nod she was so surprised so was Shane he hadn't been sure but they looked a like.

"Yeah I'm sorry I kind of kept it on the down low" I say to them, they nod.

"It was nice seeing you guys again" I say, they nod and then Nate walks over.

"Nate I'd like you to meet my daughter Haley" I say to him he was shocked, he looked from me to Haley.

"How old are you Haley?" asks Nate, I bit my lip he was going to find out I couldn't do anything about it either.

"I'm 15" says Haley, I decided to intervene.

"Haley why don't you go talk to some of your friends" I suggested she nodded and left the two of us.

"Is she mine?" asks Nate, I look down then look up.

"Yes her name is Haley Rivers Gellar you wanted everyone to know you were a virgin and well that proves your not so I decided to not tell you" I say to him, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"You should of still told me we could have figured this out together, because Caitlyn I still love you and I've been missing you for the last 16 years" he admits, I couldn't believe it but I kissed him. We left and went to the spot where Haley had been conceived.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, he smile and nodded that smile I've missed it.

"Lets make another baby so I can be there for it" says Nate, and well you know what it did lead to me getting pregnant.


End file.
